


Great Expectations

by seanchaidh



Series: Great Expectations [1]
Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh





	Great Expectations

_**STXI Drabble - Great Expectations**_  
Title: Great Expectations  
Author: Seanchaidh  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing and Characters: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Mpreg  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but fanfic is IDIC.

From the [](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile)[**bridge2sickbay**](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/) prompt: Kirk, McCoy - Mpreg

There have been male pregnancies before, but it's still a relatively rare phenomena in the twenty-third century. Even so, for the first few months, from most angles Leonard's swelling could be mistaken as a beer gut.

He still doesn't know why he's agreed to this. He's a doctor, damn it, and he knows just how many ways the male body isn't suited to carrying a fetus. He's feeling it now, when his lower back aches and his ankles swell in unattractive ways. Even worse, his nipples are so tender, they ache just from the touch of his uniform shirt.

But Jim stares at him, almost fascinated as he runs his hands over him at night when they're alone in their quarters. It's really for Jim that they're doing this, because Leonard is still full of doubts. The five year mission is months away from ending, and the timing is almost perfect -- or so Jim murmurs against him as he carresses the growing mound.

"Never knew I wanted this," Jim whispers.

Leonard still isn't sure that he does, because he's done the fatherhood thing once before and while he loves Joanna with all his soul, he's not prepared for how it'll change the relationship with Jim. It certainly did with Jocelyn.

The thing is, he knows things are different now. Leonard himself is older, and he's been across the universe and he's seen incredible things. Jim has grown into an incredible man, much to Leonard's approval and satisfaction, and when they have occasion to see the elder Spock, he's surprised at how the Vulcan is almost flabbergasted at Jim's newfound maturity.

As for Joanna, at fourteen she's eager to have a younger sibling, and it'll probably be her naming the baby.

Everyone in his life is ready for the baby, especially Jim's mom who wants the baby to come live with her in Iowa. Leonard isn't too sure what to think of that, but the point remains that he's the only one who's not ready for this, yet he's the one carrying it. The ironies never cease.

In the meantime, he has months to prepare, and a partner who's willing to rub his back and replicate whatever Leonard happens to crave. He has reasons to be cautious this time, but he suspects that when the baby finally arrives, everything will fall into place.

He'll still fret about it, though.


End file.
